Dans la tête de mon humain
by PKClarine
Summary: [Aventures : Saison 4 - Episode 22 - La scène de la taverne - Démon POV] On pense toujours que la part humaine des demi-diables est toujours la seule à souffrir de leur condition, mais on ne pense jamais à ces pauvres démons piégés dans des corps humains :D.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis actuellement en train de peaufiner le prochain chapitre de "Ces mois d'errance" (qui arrivera peut être demain ou en début de semaine prochaine), mais avant ça, je vous propose un petit délire qui m'est venu après l'épisode de mardi :-]. J'ai écrit ça dans le train sur ma tablette, en allant et revenant du boulot. Les trajets quotidiens de 3 plombes ont du bon parfois lol.

Note : Si le démon s'identifie en tant que Enoch c'est juste parce que c'est plus pratique ^^.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Dans la tête de mon humain**

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la cité du nain, Enoch avait du mal à supporter son humain. Ce dernier avait un millions d'idées à la secondes et élaborait théories sur théories. Ces choses là arrivaient régulièrement, mais en général une petite poussée démoniaque suffisait à calmer son enthousiasme débordant pour les complots et affaires d'états. Mais là rien y faisait. En plus de rester maître de lui-même, Bob lui pourrissait littéralement l'esprit depuis des heures avec ses questionnements intérieurs. Légèrement résigné, Enoch s'était dit que ça finirait par passer.

Pourtant, les choses se gâtèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une taverne naine miteuse qui puait la vinasse et la bière de mauvaise qualité. Pour parfaire le tableau, son humain connecta les esprits de ses amis au sien. La cacophonie mentale qui résulta de l'opération le mit sur les nerfs.

En temps normal, il n'aimait déjà pas cette proximité forcée, mais là c'était juste insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre. Bob n'avait vraiment aucun respect pour lui. Lui imposer ce genre de choses relevait de la torture. C'était déjà assez humiliant de rester bloquer dans son corps ingrat, pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'il se farcisse tous ces "points strat" à deux ronds pendant lesquels il avait l'impression de perdre en intelligence.

Lorsqu'il entendit ce que son humain avait l'intention de faire, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il se mit à hurler :

\- "Je te préviens Balthazar! Si tu fais ça, je te…"

L'intéressé l'ignora copieusement et il sentit l'esprit de la danseuse droguée rejoindre la folle compagnie.

\- "Mais c'est pas vrai!" s'écria-t-il exaspéré. "Tu as vraiment des idées à la con! Tu n'avais pas assez avec les génies qui t'accompagnent."

Les pensées décousues de la jeune femme se répercutèrent au travers de la connexion. Beaucoup de bière, de nains et de drogue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle n'était plus seule dans sa tête et essaye de parler avec les voix qu'elle entendait.

\- "Fais taire cette femelle idiote ou je lui crame le cerveau." siffla Enoch au bout de sa patience.  
\- _"La ferme. Je bosse."_ lui répondit Balthazar avant d'ajouter de sa voix la plus ridicule : _"C'est magnifique ici! Tu sais qui sont les chefs? Qui sont les magnifiques artisans du bonheur qui règnent dans ce lieu? Wouuiiiiiii!"  
_ \- "Balthazar? Qu'est-ce que…?"  
\- _"Tais-toi j'ai dit. Tu me déconcentres."_

Enoch en resta coi plusieurs secondes. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une dimension parallèle. Il écouta avec un mélange de consternation et de fascination ce qui se passait dans le cerveau de son humain. _On veut tous aller au paradis. Wouuuuuiiiiiiii !_ Il soupira lourdement et commença à parler tout seul.

\- "Non, mais... non..." commença-t-il profondément atterré. "Je suis un démon… Je suis une entité supérieure… J'aspire à plus que ça... Tu peux pas me faire ça." poursuivit-il en s'adressant à son humain qui semblait s'être satellisé hors du système solaire - et qui accessoirement ne l'écoutait pas du tout. "On a fait de grandes choses tous les deux! Je veux dire, cette région qu'on a détruit ensemble, ça c'était bien! C'était beau! C'était glorieux même!" se remémora-t-il avoir une certaine nostalgie.

Ce fut à ce moment que le demi-élémentaire décida de contribuer à l'interrogatoire.

\- _"Est-ce que tu as vu la robe bleu avec les moustaches aujourd'hui ou il y a pas longtemps? Woouuuaaaaouuuu!"  
_ \- "Non. Ça… Ça ne va pas être possible… Je… " Il poussa dans la connexion mentale pour se faire entendre. Mais son humain tenait bon. "Lâche cette connexion tout de suite! Balthazar!"  
\- _"Mais on y est presque. Laisse-moi tranquille!"  
_ \- "Presque à quoi?" s'emporta-t-il. "Elle est en train de baver dans nos cerveaux et vous avez tous l'air d'abrutis finis!"  
\- _"L'mec en robe bleu? Non, ça fait une s'maine que j'l'ai pas vu. Mais j'vois tout l'temps des gens qui passe à travers l'armoire… Ch'ai pas c'que c'est…"  
_ \- _"Ahhhh tu vois! Il y avait un passage secret!"_ fanfaronna Bob. _"Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant."_

Enoch se crispa mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que des exemples aussi ridicules soient couronnés de succès? Il poussa dans la connexion toute sa frustration. Et bientôt, il entendit la voix de son humain se transformer, jusqu'à prendre quelques allures un peu plus démoniaque.

\- "Oui! Oui!" jubila-t-il.  
\- _"Hey déconne pas! Pour une fois qu'on a un plan qui marche."_ s'offusqua sa moitié.  
\- "Tu pollues mon espace mental en invitant des tarés, j'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu aussi." s'excita le démon à l'idée de mettre la pagaille dans les esprits des squatteurs. "Et puis, si ça peut te faire arrêter tes conneries une bonne fois pour toute..."

Il gloussa quand il réussit une nouvelle fois à faire changer la voix de son humain, mais son plaisir fut de courte durée. L'archer rempila en chantonnant :

\- _"Est-ce que le patron... le patron… est là aujourd'huiiiiiiii?"_  
\- "N'y a-t-il personne pour faire cesser cette torture?" cria-t-il dans le vide.

Comme pour répondre à sa supplique, l'esprit de la femme droguée finit par se désolidariser du groupe.

\- "Par l'enfer! Enfin!" souffla Enoch quelque peu soulagé. "Bon, maintenant si tu voulais bien faire partir les autres débiles aussi."

Bob l'ignora et se massa les tempes.

\- _"Bon, je vous laisse réfléchir sur tout ce qu'on a glané comme informations, moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelques neurones."_ déclara mentalement ce dernier à ses camarades.  
\- "Sans déconner!" éclata le démon, "Personnellement, je pense que j'ai régressé à un stade antérieur d'évolution."  
\- _"Tu dramatises toujours. On se mettait juste à sa portée. On jouait la comédie."_  
\- "Je dois avouer que dans le rôle du crétin fini, tu brilles de mille feux. Quelle performance!"  
\- _"Rhooo la ferme..."_

Balthazar se reconcentra sur la conversation et les différents plans émis par ses amis pour tenter d'accéder au passage secret. Pendant ce temps Enoch commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Toutes les élucubrations des aventuriers lui tapaient sur le système. Puis, juste au moment où il allait atteindre le point d'ébullition, il entendit le nain dire:

\- _"Vas-y éteint les flammes!"  
_ \- "Oh oh! La vengeance est un plat que je mange chaud! A mon tour de m'amuser." sifflota-t-il alors que Balthazar se concentrait pour plier les flammes à sa volonté. "Wouuuuiiiiiiii!"

* * *

Et voilà voilà! C'était très bête, j'en conviens, mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus :D.  
(Bon, est-ce que ça se voit que j'attends l'échec de Bob sur l'extinction des flammes XD?).

Des bisous et à bientôt!


End file.
